1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conservation of energy and the production of a new source of energy. In one of its aspects it relates to the separation of bitumen saturated fibrous paper pulp from roofing refuse and recycling it into a solid fuel. This solid fuel is further enhanced by the introduction of a high-grade coal-dust particulate to the fuel mixture during the recycling process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art was to dispose of roofing refuse as solid waste. Solid waste disposal has been recognized more recently as a critical problem of an affluent society. In many cities, land simply is not available for continued dumping of refuse. In many areas, valuable flood plains are being filled in, giving rise to the spector of catastrophic floods in years to come. In other areas, valuable water lands are being filled in with refuse with the result that valuable recreation facilities may be lost to future generations who may live in an overcrowded world. In addition, these filling practices often upset the ecology of an area and such action may ultimately adversely affect our own well-being.
One of the major contributors to the solid waste problem is construction debris, notably roofing refuse, aggregates and metals. One of the long range problems with large volumes of bituminous roofing materials is the possibility of depleting our natural resources which are used in their manufacture, especially oil. Such resources are also used for other important products which are now or may in the future be essential to maintain the strategic health and welfare of our society.
This invention will help alleviate some of these problems by recycling the waste products so that new products can be made from the old ones. One important aspect is that a new energy-producing solid fuel will recycled from waste. In addition, other energy-related by-products will be developed for use in diverse products. For example, bitumen coated aggregates will be recycled and is used extensively in highway roadbed, surfacing and paving operations. Also, excess solid bitumens yielded in one phase of the process will be needed and used in another part of the process and the excess, if any, could be used in new roofing operations, the manufacture of paints and roof coatings, waterproofing coumpounds and road paving compositions. The sheetmetal scraps recovered can be further recycled into new useful metal products.
The two principal refuse materials to be used in the recycling process are specification type built-up roofing and composition type shingles. Pursuant to the U.S. Department of Commerce, Bureau of the Census publication MA-29-A(76)-1 issued May 1977, describing the yearly quantity of asphalt roofing products manufactured from 1967 to 1976, approximately 70 to 100 million squares to built-up roofing products are sold annually. It is estimated that 40% to 45% is used for the purpose of re-roofing. Based upon the above figures, approximately 4 million tons of roofing refuse and 8 million tons of bitumen coated aggregates are discarded as waste each year. The Department of Commerce publication also reports that approximately 63 million squares of asphalt shingles are sold each year. It is estimated that approximately 65% of these shingles are sold for the purpose of re-roofing. Again, using the above figures, approximately 51/2 million tons would be discarded as waste each year. This means that approximately 10 million tons of valuable roofing refuse and 8 million tons of valuable bitumen coated aggregates are being wastefully discarded each year. The great majority of these materials are being replaced and discarded in the major metropolitan areas of the United States. A city of 250,000 population would support a single recycling plant. A metropolis would support two or more and so-called megapolis areas like the northeastern United States, Chicago or Los Angeles areas, would support several recycling plants.
The U.S. Congress will be asked to consider legislation to reclassify petro-chemical based bituminous roofing refuse as a strategic material and impose a moratorium on the continued destruction and disposal of these useful and valuable materials, Governors of the several states, county officials and mayors, would be requested to stockpile these materials at their various landfills and dumpsites until such time as they can be collected for recycling.